User talk:Madlooney6
Welcome Hi, welcome to Techno Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sugar Plum Fairy.JPG page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Buoyant I notice that on the Buoyant page has a "I" in it. Can you change it? Battlebots Fanon/Techno Games Fanon Can you join these to Fanons? I am in need of more people joining. WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:17, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Hi there, I haven't done wikia stuff in absolutely ages but I thought I would come say thanks for all the work you've put into this! SquirrelMonkey (talk) 17:23, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome, I like to help and as there was nothing was happening, I thought I'd try to improve it. Sam (BAZINGA) 18:05, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Yo are you the creator of this wiki User: 73.203.14.95 :SquirrelMonkey created it, I adopted it. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:01, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Spicing up the wiki This is just a little bit of advice that isn't really urgent but just to make the wiki look more professional if you have the time you could try and change the wordmark and maybe even the favicon. This isn't important but it's just a bit of design advice. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:53, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :I'm waiting for the rest of the series to be put on YouTube so the episode list is complete and the events pages can be completed, making it easier to make the competitor pages as all the results will be done. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:27, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Who are they? I'm not brilliant with my Techno Games knowledge, do you know these two? 3467025602560265023.jpg 238235126206305646.jpg Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:58, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :The first one is Sister of Murphy (page needed) and the second bot is Junior. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:20, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::If you are getting pictures from YouTube vids, I've made a forum listing what happens in each episode that is on YouTube here, it might be of use. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:22, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks These pictures were from Magazines. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:46, May 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, the second run of Robot Wars magazines featured a Techno Games article, I forgot. Sister of Murphy is a natural rope climber btw. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:54, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :Found something interesting:http://www.bbc.co.uk/science/robots/techlab/sub_showcase.shtml Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:20, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :I remember finding that ages ago, I forgot about it, my flash player or whatever it needs to play is out of date so I can't play them. It is definitely worth mentioning though. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:56, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Gymnastics Would you say "one time loser" for gymnastic competitors? Also That User is at it again with making pointless pages...Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:17, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :Not sure, as all but 10 got into the Gold, Sliver or Bronze positions. I'll block them for a while, see if that helps them realise that you don't just make pages with very little info on. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:18, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Channel I don't know whether you've seen this but this guy has got all of the 2000,2002 and 2003 episodes and in not too bad quality, this is where I've been getting screencaps and making pages thanks to this. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP3WdjzWa28n5_3a8jSMcpA Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:46, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :I've subscribed to that channel when they was uploading those videos and made playlists of the series, that channel is why the Episode guides forum is complete. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:00, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah I see didn't realise sorry :P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:30, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :::I actually hadn't been on that channel for ages, reminded me how useful that was. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:13, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Adminship Hi there! I know you rarely come on wikis anymore but just so this wiki doesn't get vandalised or other things and has someone watching over it. Do you mind giving me admin powers? I know that may sound a little iffy, but for one thing trust me, I am an admin on the Robot Wars wiki and Ultimate Robot Archive so I know my business. It's all about keeping watch on this wiki.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:11, July 7, 2019 (UTC) :I don't mind at all as you do a fantastic job on those other wikis, I'll make you a admin in a min. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:14, July 7, 2019 (UTC) ::It's done, you're now a admin. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:17, July 7, 2019 (UTC) :::Thanks bud ;P Hopefully the next Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles episode won't be so controversial. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:39, July 8, 2019 (UTC)